Kasuto Aurastriker
Kasuto Aurastriker is a 5th Level/Graduating Student of Nightbloom Academy. He is most well-known for being an unsociable bully who would rather speak with his fists than words. Personality The long and short of Kasuto is that if he is not feeling angry, then he's not really feeling anything at all. Driven by pure, unadulterated hatred, he has a single goal in his mind that he pursues with an obsessive fervor. As such, he is a conniving and cunning young man, not above manipulating others to take the steps necessary to achieve his ultimate goal. However, he also hates dealing with people longer than he has to, as he tends to view them as mindless and unintelligent drones. Anyone who bothers him unnecessarily is likely to be threatened, punched, and then kicked while they're down. He has displayed an ability to say the absolute most horrible things with a perfectly lovely smile on his face, and has a penchant for being unnecessarily cruel in any classes such as Combat Application. He has little to no faith in other people, believing that the only meaningful relationships are business relationships driven by a power dynamic, with him being the power. Kasuto wants people to fear him, as it gives him a measure of control over them. He views most positive emotion as weakness, feeling things like hope and love are nonexistent - or at the very least don't apply to him. He doesn't have time to deal with weakness, and will lash out or be dismissive to people he considers weak. Perhaps the most fascinating aspect of Kasuto is that he honestly and truly has no fear, which in itself is a weakness. The truth of the matter is, however, underneath that gruff and imposing figure is a person who wants to be 'saved' but doesn't know how to stop being angry and move on with his life. He feels he's gone so far down his own spiraling path of hatred that he really isn't worth 'saving' at all, and that anyone who'd try must be dense. Background Kasuto was born an only child to a normal Ilyana family, his father having the prestige of being a guardsman to one of the many castles on Ilyana land. This left his father very busy, making his mother his primary caretaker. However, his mother was unusually sickly for an Ilyana woman, and would die just before he was old enough to attend Nightbloom Academy. From the on, it was Kasuto and his father, and even when Kasuto started attending classes, he would maintain a very close relationship with his father. His father would visit him on days off, and during extended holidays, Kasuto would always return home. But as there were long stretches of time where the two were never in direct contact with each other, Kasuto was unable to notice the subtle changes in his father. When the next extended vacation would come when Kasuto was 12 years old, the end of his home break found himself an orphan. It was a weird situation for Kasuto, as people all around him were saying his father had died a few years ago and he'd been living with his aunt for some time. The young boy felt this was wrong, even though his altered state of mind said it was true. Despite this, Kasuto had always felt as if his father had always been there for him until the last visit he made home. Worst of all, he found himself becoming upset whenever the name Nyx Nightbloom was ever seen or mentioned. At the Academy, Kasuto began to lash out, bullying other students, his grades dropping, and being an all around menace. It came to the point where Kasuto was even called to the Headmaster's office to be suspended. That incident was the most eye opening for him, as Kasuto came to the realization when he was face to face with Nyx Nightbloom, that somehow the loss of his father related to her. While Kasuto never stopped being rude and crass to those around him, he did become a bit more sociable and tamer after his suspension; mostly because he now knew where exactly to direct all of his anger and hatred. His grades picked up again, and Kasuto even began conducting his own studies outside of classes to figure out the mystery of Nyx Nightbloom and how to utterly destroy her. He hasn't found out much beyond what's readily available to most people these days, but he has managed to hone and channel all his negativity into that singular goal of seeing her fall. Trivia *He has a one-sided rivalry with Maklo Akihana. Kasuto is the one unaware of this rivalry. *While Kasuto is a surpisingly well-rounded student, he excels particularly in combat based classes. When he gets too into his classes, teachers have often had to keep him from gouging out the eyes of his sparring partners. *He does not deal well with authority figures. If he is "well-behaved" around an authority figure, it is because he actually believes them to be competent. *Kasuto has little to no friends, but rather people he bosses around through fear. *The nickname "Kas" was given to him by his father. As such, if anyone else uses it, he tends to be get very violent very quickly.